Star Wars Vs Pokemon
by MettatonMaster
Summary: Boba Fett is hired by Team Rocket to hunt down Ash's Pikachu. Thy promise great reward, so Boba Fett agrees. Will he succeed? Or will he blast off once again? (Story takes date at anime episode 125 of XY.)
1. Chapter 1: Hired

**In this world, Boba Fett escaped the Sarlacc, but Darth Vader fired him for failing his job.**

"Space scum." Boba Fett muttered under his breath. Darth Vader had fired Boba Fett for failing to catch Han Solo. Boba Fett sulkily went into his Slave 1, and flew off.

He flew through space, not having a direct idea of where he should go. But because of his despondency about failing his mission, he flew right into an asteroid field!

"What?" Boba yelled as a meteorite crashed into his ship. Boba desperately tried escape the asteroids, but his attempt was useless. He was swept away with the asteroids, unconscious.

"What's this James?" Jessie asked her partner.

"It looks like some sort of huge Lairon shell, but not enough." James told Jessie. Boba Fett's Slave 1 had crashed into the middle of a clearing, and they had no idea what it was. Their curiosity led them to touch the spaceship.

"Hey Jessie! There's some sort of person in here!" James said. Jessie rushed to her companion.

"What is it?" Below the dusty glass was Boba Fett.

"We should get the person out!" Said Jessie. "He could be a great help to our team."

"I'll get him out!" Meowth suggested. Meowth carved a square with his claw. Then he pulled out the square. "He's all yours." Said Meowth.

Jessie hauled Boba Fett out. "Wake up!" Jessie demanded. She started to step on Boba Fett.

"Ahhh! What the heck!?" Boba Fett said angrily.

"Jessie. He's up." Said James.

Jessie stopped stepping on him. "Sorry..."

Boba Fett stood up. "No problem." Boba Fett looked around. "Where am I?" Boba Fett asked.

"You're in Kalos," Said James. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope. I'm from a galaxy far far away," Boba Fett told James. "And what's that weird cat thing?" Boba Fett said as he looked at Meowth.

"I'll have you know, I'm not a cat, I'm a Pokemon!" Meowth said angrily.

Boba Fett ignored Meowth and instead asked Team Rocket if they need any help. After all, he was grateful that they lured him out of hypersleep.

"Well, we do need you to catch Ash's Pikachu." James told Boba Fett. He held up a picture of Ash with his Pikachu.

"How much will you pay me?" Boba Fett asked them."

"How about... Errr..." Jessie looked around. She found a small blue gem. "This!" She waved the gem in Boba Fett's face, confident that he'll take the reward.

"I accept your reward," Boba Fett said, snatching the gem from their hands. "Give me the picture."

Despite Boba Fett's obvious rudeness, they gave Boba Fett the picture and looked at each other with gleeful faces.

"I'll get him faster than your kitty cat catches a mouse." Boba Fett said as he flew off with his jetpack.

Meowth glared at Boba Fett, although he was a bit grateful.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunt

Boba Fett cruised the skies, searching for his prey. He saw Ash and his Pikachu walking with a girl with honey colored hair and a nerdy looking boy with blonde hair and a shorter girl with blonde hair too.

"The more the targets, the more the reward." Boba Fett muttered under his breath. He flew down to the group of kids. "Hey, Ash." Boba Fett said.

Ash looked at Boba Fett with an look of wonder. "Who are you?" Ash asked Boba Fett.

Boba Fett didn't reply and instead snathced Ash's Pikachu from his shoulder.

"Hey!" Yelled Ash. "Give him back!" The Pikachu gave Boba Fett a strong shock.

"Owww!" Said Boba Fett as he dropped Pikachu.

"Let's teach him a lesson!" Said Ash. "Greninja! I choose you!" Ash threw the Pokeball straight at Boba Fett. But in a drastic turn of events, Boba Fett pulled out his blaster pistol and shot the Pokeball.

The Pokeball erupted in fragments and blood. The gore showered Ash and his friends. They all had surprised looks, except for Ash, who had a sad look.

"Gren… Greninja…" Ash said sadly. He went down on his knees. "Greninja!" Ash's head hung down.

"Welp, I'll just take the Pikachu." Boba Fett said as he hovered down to Pikachu. He flamed the Pikachu, stunning it. He grabbed the Pikachu and flew off.

"We have to stop him." Said the blonde haired boy. Then his glasses shone. "The future is now, thanks to science!"


End file.
